


Roommate Wanted

by Toki_Blade



Series: This wasn't suppose to be an AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Roommates, classified ads, i think, one swear word, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/pseuds/Toki_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been doing so good on his own. Keeping up with the rent (though slowly falling behind) paying the bills.<br/>It was time he admit it though- John Egbert needed a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Creative writing prompt turned fanfiction.  
> sorry.
> 
> Wow. This was /not/ suppose to be it's own little au and now suddenly everything is just falling into place.
> 
> Can be a stand-a-lone. The other one doesn't really even pertain to this.
> 
> Welp. Have at it.
> 
> ~toki

It’d been a long time in coming. Barely scraping by and living off of potatoes and ramen. His confidence, which had been so vibrant in the beginning, was dwindling down to next to nothing. His father had offered (numerous times, with baked goods as his in) to help with the rent. John had turned him down (but had begrudgingly accepted the food because he had since learned that you _do not turn down free food_ ) because he was _twenty three_  (an _adult_ ) and he didn’t need his fathers help anymore. He didn’t need _anyone’s_  help.

Except, apparently, he did.

He’d placed the add in the newspaper (because _everyone_  read the paper, right? His father certainly did, and had called to tell him how proud he was of his only son) and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

About the second week he really started to freak out (and adds cost _m_ _oney_ , money that he _shouldn’t be spending right now_ ). Two week and no calls. Not even one. Maybe phone numbers were too intimidating, he reasoned. Maybe he should put in his email instead (but more letters meant more money and- agh!) emailing someone always seemed easier than calling someone. Then again it was only the second week so maybe he was over reacting just a little.

Weeks three and four passed mostly without incident. The days blended together. He bought packets of ramen from the dollar store down the street and paid rent. By himself. Again.

His friend Dave had told him that he should put the add up on Craigslist (because apparently people _didn’t_  read the newspaper anymore) but hadn’t actually offered to help in any which way.

Dave, apparently, didn’t believe in roommates. Otherwise he would have been John’s first choice in roomie and the two would already be living together living out their bromance to it’s fullest. Apparently, though, roommates ‘cramped his style’ or something. John didn’t really feel like pressing the issue.

Week five came and went and at the start of week six he went online to try and figure out how craigslist actually worked.

He was in the middle of typing up his entry when his cellphone rang. He figured it was just Dave (because it was _a_ _lways_  Dave and who else could it be _really_ ) so ignored it and let the call go to voicemail.

A minute later it rang again and John let out a sound of disgust.

“Oh my God- _what_  Dave. Some of us actually have _things_  to do.”

The other line was quiet for a moment before someone coughed and said, “Uh, is this the guy looking for a roommate? Um, in the paper?”

Oh.

_Oh_.

John let his head fall to the desk. He should _really_  get in the habit of checking caller id before answering his phone.

“Yeah, yeah it is. Sorry about that- I uh, I thought you were someone else.”

He scoffed, “Clearly.”

“So, uh, you wanted to know about the apartment?”

“Why else would I be calling?”

Wow. Touchy.

The other guy’s name turned out to be something like Karl (which John found to be terribly generic and bland but figured with a name like John he didn’t really have a place to complain) and apparently he was interested in coming over to check the place out.

John let out a silent ‘whoop!’ and said “That’s great! When do you want to come?”

They worked out a date and time (tomorrow around five) and John hung up in a better mood than when he started. In your _f_ _ace_ , Dave. People _totally_  read the newspaper.

He just hopped this actually worked because waiting like that again would physically _kill_  him.

 

Karkat.

His name was Karkat.

Not Karl.

It actually took around a half hour for him to correct John on his name.

He’s twenty one years of age but doesn’t like drinking. He’s a biology major at the local college and currently holds two part time jobs.

He’s a little on the short side. Small and scruffy (though he doesn’t actually have any facial hair) and hunched in on himself. He kind of reminds John of an alley cat. Small and cute but willing to claw out your eyes at a moments notice.

His voice is gruff but more like from overuse than anything else.

He swears like a sailor and his rants could rival Dave’s.

He’s rough and brash and rude.

By the end of the meeting they’re already signing lease papers and informing his landlord what’s what.

Karkat seems as if he can’t believe it’s actually going this well and keeps asking “really?” and John has to assure him that _yes_  really, because it’s not like anyone else is in line.

He’s moving in on Friday.

John walks him down the stairs (and they’re talking about movies and he hasn’t bored the kid to death yet!) and sees him too the door.

He’s shuffling his feet and biting his cheek again. “You’re sure about this? You don’t want to like, check to make sure that I’m not some sort of fucking serial killer?”

John laughs. “No dude! I told you, it’s fine!” More than fine, John _can_ _not_  believe how well they actually got along for how much their personalities clashed.

“Well, uh, then I guess I’ll just see you on Friday then?”

“Yeah,” John agrees, “Friday. See you then.”

Karkat gives him a few more weird looks before he actually leaves.

John rushes upstairs to gloat to Dave.

People still read the newspaper and John has a roommate and life is awesome again.

 


End file.
